


The best painkiller

by idontshipiyatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipiyatch/pseuds/idontshipiyatch
Summary: “Are you sure? I’m tired if you cuddle me I can’t promise you’ll manage to dislodge me when you want to go back with the others,” you chuckle, but the slight strain of your tone only pushes Tetsurō to make grabby hands at you with a smile.“Yup, babe, c’mon, I don’t care, I’ll stay with you,” he insists so you give in with a fond look and sit down between his legs, a little sigh flying past your lips when he wraps his arms around you to nestle you against his chest.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 70





	The best painkiller

“Are you sure? I’m tired if you cuddle me I can’t promise you’ll manage to dislodge me when you want to go back with the others,” you chuckle, but the slight strain of your tone only pushes Tetsurō to make grabby hands at you with a smile.

“Yup, babe, c’mon, I don’t care, I’ll stay with you,” he insists so you give in with a fond look and sit down between his legs, a little sigh flying past your lips when he wraps his arms around you to nestle you against his chest.

Your lashes flutter when his fingers start waltzing along your thigh, and he sees you struggle to keep your eyes open. “You can nap if you want, baby,” he offers, and you're about to answer but a pained groan tumbles out instead, making you hide your face in your hands.

Surprised by the sound, he laughs, “Not in the mood for a nap then,” he says but you shake your head, “It’s my period cramps,” you explain and your voice edges towards a whine so he cooes at you before pressing a kiss on your forehead.

“Do you want a painkiller?” Peeking through your fingers you see him softly smiling down at you and your lips curve up to mirror his expression. “If you have one I won’t say no.”

Resting his cheek on the top of your head, he hugs you tighter, “Well, I don’t but I can ask in the group chat, I think Kioyko is around, she might have one.”

You nod at the suggestion and agree to it, pressing a grateful kiss in the crook of his neck and the touch pulls a giggle out of him as he shuffles with one hand to grab his phone.

Dozing off as he types out the request, there’s a bag next to Tetsurō when you emerge again and he’s eager to give you the items inside it once he sees you blinking awake.

“Here, take this,” he nudges, giving you a pill and a bottle. You chug the medicine down while giving his cheek a soft stroke of thanks and he’s grinning when he then hands you a snack.

You can’t help teasing him a bit between the kisses you pepper on his face, “Aw, look at that, best boy number one strikes again, you’d swoon me in a minute if we weren’t alread-” He cuts off your playful gratitude with a kiss that makes you giggle against his lips. “Eat the snacks, babe,” he chuckles so you take the package intent on opening it, but your brain decides to make the task difficult and you’re pouting when the package stubbornly refuses to grant you access to sweetness.

“I think that’s a job for best boy number one,” hums Tetsurō and you give him an amused look but let him do it, your little pout deepening when he does it so effortlessly after you struggled against the malicious plastic wrap.

Winking at you, he then pops one in his mouth, grinning at the yelp of protest it prompts from you before giving you a taunting smile, “Say aaaah, babe.” You roll your eyes but comply, and the fond look he gives you as you cheekily munch on it must make you look as enamored as you are because he gently guides your head to his shoulder before pressing a kiss on your forehead.

Comfortable against him, you let your eyes wander as he lazily feeds you both and you laugh noticing the boys are once again playing a match feet in the waves.

“They’re gonna get a cold if they stay in the water too long,” you muse because the sun has already started setting but Tetsurō shrugs, “Eh, they’ll be fine, it’s the last match.”

Smirking, you correct him, “You mean it’s the last match until after dinner.”

He chuckles and starts slowly rocking the two of you as you watch your friends hop around after the ball in the water, “Yup, but it’s the last for me today, I’ll stay with you, we can count the points.”

Your nose scrunches up with fondness and you turn around in his embrace to playfully nudge him on his back. Hovering above him, you peck him on the lips. “I think I can give you another title,” you start and he quirks a curious eyebrow at you as his hands come up to rest on your hips. “Oya oya oya, sounds interesting do tell, babe,” he grins, a familiar mischievous spark gleaming up at you.

“You’re not just best boy and best boyfriend,” you smile, hilarity bubbling in your chest in anticipation of his reaction, “You’re also the best painkiller, I’m gonna have to get a prescription for life.”

His eyes widen and there’s a solid second of silence before he bursts out laughing, half-heartedly complaining about your cheesiness as he nearly giggles you off him.

Rolling on the sand to lie next to him, you clasp the open palm he raises between the two of you and beam at him when he meets your eyes. “It’s so cheesy-” he laughs, “But I’m down for that,” he smiles, pressing a kiss on your knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔰 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔬𝔡 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔩  
>   
> 📍 [where to find me](https://mooniv.carrd.co/)  
>   
> D.


End file.
